


Nothing Says I Love You More Than Candle-Light Dinner and Marriage Proposal

by euisgelo



Series: Psychopath CrimeBoss and Sociopath Ex-Assasin [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euisgelo/pseuds/euisgelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just the normal day of the week, day where they should have been cuddling in the couch, watching bad romance movie (because Kangin had forbid all the action for Donghae), instead of in the actual fucking action movie in where you get shot at. Hyukjae had retired for a reason, goddamnit. Why was he still shooting people in their head now? He’s so blaming it on Donghae who for some reason was grinning like a loon as they duck down on behind their car (or what remained of it) as if he’s enjoying all this. Wait! The bastard is enjoying all this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says I Love You More Than Candle-Light Dinner and Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the awesome [Maiki Rashu](maiki-rashu.livejournal.com)!

So, it’s exactly how Hyukjae thought Tuesday would start; Lazy morning with a lot of sex and sex; Donghae screamed ten kind of diatribes over the phone or to his employees while Hyukjae flipped through magazine by the pool, working on his tan; Then Donghae went for the rest of the day to do whatever he should do and they met at the restaurant for their Tuesday date.

 

It was just the end of the day that kinda sucked and Hyukjae is so blaming Donghae for it.

 

Their convoy had been interrupted by an ambush by one of the people Donghae had pissed off today. And then Hyukjae had to ruin yet another new shirt he was wearing to the date.

 

He’s telling Donghae exactly that while keeping the gunfight going and only pauses when his shoot chipped one of the motherfucker with a Glock on the shoulder and proceeds with giving the guy a bullet to his head.

 

“Just so you know,” Hyukjae says as he shoots another shmuck in the face. “This.is.entirely.your.fault.” Hyukjae enunciates every word. “I’m blaming you for this, Donghae! I’ll have dirt on my nail and hair and I’ll smell like gun powder for the rest of the week and I have to go to the beauty spa again tomorrow. You know how hard it is to get an appointment at that goddamned spa, huh? And worst of all I’ll get wrinkle on my forehead because I can’t help but be angry at you!”

 

Hyukjae isn’t usually this talkative, but he is seriously on his limit and beside, there’s no one but Donghae to witness his tirade.

 

Hyukjae risks a glance at Donghae before doing another round of fire, expecting a pout from Donghae, an expression Donghae usually pulls when Hyukjae is mad at him, but what Hyukjae sees is a goofy grin. It makes Hyukjae forget the gunfight for a second.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Hyukjae asks, annoyed. He curses and ducks when a bullet hits the car window just above their head. “Where’s your gun? I don’t see a gun, Donghae. Why you aren’t shooting the bad guy like I do? What am I to you, huh? A bodyguard? No. You have enough of them, Donghae and I’m not about to let you sit and watch me getting shot at! You should protect me, you asshole! I’m your boyfriend! And all these gentlemen are here to kill _you_ , okay, not me! I’m not supposed to be the shooting target. Do you see bulleyes painted on my face Donghae, huh? I’m blaming this on you! This is entirely your fault!”

 

“You already said that!” Donghae says.

 

“Because it’s worth repeating!” Hyukjae says, then adds when he takes a look at Donghae again. “And why are you still smiling?”

 

Hyukjae doesn’t wait for the answer before he turns back to the gun fight. “Fuck! Why there’s so many of them? And where are your so called securities, huh?”

 

Donghae shrugs and says, “I think you manage just fine by yourself.”

 

Hyukjae looks at him in disbelief. “There’re a lot of points that is wrong in that sentence, Donghae. Don’t let me start!”

 

“What?” Donghae says innocently enough. “It’s true!”

 

“It’s true? It is not, okay! It’s not true! Managing just fine by myself?” Hyukjae snickers, “What part of this,” Hyukjae sweep his hands to gesture their surrounding, where bullets are still flying at every direction, “is _fine_ , Donghae? What part of getting outnumbered and getting shot at is _fine_? And why I am _the only one_ trying to control this clusterfuck you managed to get into? In our date! I’m barely able to control myself! You know why I’m barely able to control myself?”

 

“Why?” Donghae asks dutifully.

 

“Because I’m mad at you!”

 

“You should calm down, Hyukjae, I’m sure back-up is on the way.”

 

“Back-up is on the way? We’ll die before they get here!”

 

“This is the first time you doubt your own skill.” Ups, wrong thing to say.

 

Hyukjae turns around slowly, seemly ready to kill Donghae with his deadly glare. “I dare you to say that again.”

 

Of course Donghae isn’t stupid. That’s why he’s backing away as far as the car provides them the shield and keeps his mouth shut.

 

“As you kindly reminded me, Lee Donghae, I’m no longer young and athletic and as agile and accurate as before. It’s kind of strange how domestic life could tame the wild side of me, don’t you think? Beside, just like I keep repeating, I'm kinda mad at you, you dickward, so forgive me if I miss the target by a few inches because I’m too busy shouting at you!”

 

“I’m concerned about your blood pressure,” Donghae says, all together ignoring the whole tirade.

 

“You're concerned about my blood pressure?” Hyukjae repeats, just because. “So why don’t you just lie down and stop pissing every single man you meet, huh? So I don’t have to blow heads for you every time!”

 

“I kinda love you, you know,” Donghae says, like he doesn’t even hear Hyukjae talking.

 

“And what ever heaven does it have anything to do with it?” Hyukjae asks, annoyed. He shoots two other shmucks in the chest. The bastards are not going down though, so Hyukjae gets even more annoyed.

 

“Would you marry me?”

 

Because just then the friend of the shmucks with extra hole on their chest comes around the car they're using for cover and starts blazing them with semi-automatic rifle, Hyukjae is busy scheming the guy horrible demise so he nearly misses the question.

 

When what Donghae says sinks down, Hyukjae looks over his shoulder at Donghae incredulously. “Excuse me?”

 

“You know, marriage, civil union, or whatever?”

 

“You've just asked me to marry you?” Hyukjae asks just to make sure.

 

“Yeah, well,” Donghae says, going for nonchalant. He looks unsure, and a bit disappointed.

 

“It’s not the right time for it,” Hyukjae says before giving his attention to the auto-rifle shmuck again.

 

“Why?” this time Donghae sound heart-fell, so Hyukjae has to refrain himself for sighing exasperatedly.

 

“A Marriage proposal,” Hyukjae grits his teeth. “Is usually done at a very horrendous, expensive, romantic dinner, with flower, ring and champagne included. Oh hey, I’m not too picky, maybe when we have a dinner not _an hour ago_ would also be fine, I guess, not in the middle of fire fight!”

 

“Well, since this might be our last moment alive…” Donghae starts, sounding like he believes he actually makes sense.

 

“So what, it’s your last minutes and you suddenly feel the urge to tie up for life with me. ‘Oh hey, we’re about to die, what about we get married, then let see if we have enough time to actually do it before a stray bullet takes resident in my brain’?” Hyukjae yells. “Things people usually do when they're about to die is confessing their undying love, not a marriage proposal!”

 

“Hey! Didn’t I just say I love you?” Donghae says, quite earnestly, which of course do nothing except frustrating Hyukjae even more.

 

“We are not having this discussion now.”

 

“You always said that when you want to avoid the problem. Why, Hyukjae? Don’t you love me enough to marry me?”

 

“I always said that when you are being ridiculous and I have to reel back my anger before it explodes, Donghae! And for the last fucking time, we are not doing this right the fuck now, you hear me?”

 

“You don’t love me?” Donghae sounds put-upon. His eyes are dimmed and there’s a slight pout on his lips.

 

“Oh my god, not that face,” Hyukjae mutters, because the only occasion that face ever appears is when Donghae is truly, genuinely sad. And Hyukjae has never learnt how to resist that face. He almost feels bad because he’s the reason why Donghae is sad in the first place, almost. It’s damn hard to remind himself that the victim in this situation is him, not Donghae. Donghae can sulk all he wants.

 

“I didn’t deserve this!” Hyukjae says to Donghae. He's already forgotten about the firefight, but it seems alright, because judging from the intensity of it, it will carry on without Hyukjae’s participation. “I’m retired, goddamnit! And retiree person should lay somewhere under the sun in a tropical island, or… or knitting sweater or something! They are not supposed to take shit from their boyfriend every so often and getting blamed for something they didn’t do! I am certainly not supposed to get involved into your damn fucking business, let alone clean after you when the shit hits the fan! And now you’re asking me to marry you, huh? How does that work in this country anyway? And what is so important about this marriage? What it would bring to our relationship other than legal status, huh? We already have joint-accounts for crying out loud. If that’s not married, I don’t know what it is!”

 

“Knitting sweater?” Donghae asks, looking earnestly intrigued. Of-fucking-course, _that_   is the part Donghae would bump on. Trust Donghae and his judgment about priority order of the importance of issues.

 

Hyukjae was about to give Donghae a bit about what he thought, but he stops mid-way and thinks better of it. “Okay,” Hyukjae says after a while. “I’ll marry you.”

 

When the brightest sunshine broke on Donghae’s face, Hyukjae thought maybe the fucking marriage worth it if he gets to see this everyday. Donghae’s happiness quickly contaminates Hyukjae's silly little heart as warmth spreads like the first ray of sunrise in the morning.

 

But Donghae is Donghae and before Hyukjae can muster up the will to get all romantic, Donghae ruins it by asking, “So, is this when I sweep you off your feet and kiss you silly?” a little too smugly.

 

Hyukjae just turns back to the gunfight, pretending that guy with semi-automatic rifle is Donghae and emptying extra (if not unnecessary) rounds to his chest.

 

One of these days, Donghae will be the death of Hyukjae. If it’s not from the bullets, then from the blood pressure every time Donghae pretends he’s an adult with millions gray cells to compete with Einstein, when, really, he’s just an adult with the emotion maturity of a six year-old who has weird complexion in getting all of Hyukjae’s feathers ruffled.

 

Hyukjae wonders, how he still loves the guy for what he has done was only to infuriate him. Oh, well, he’ll have to ask Sungmin-hyung next time. If and only if they get out of this fucking mess alive.

 

For now, he enjoys screaming at Donghae while the other male's busy listing the guests for their wedding, and hey, Hyukkie, I know this designer who makes _awesomest_ wedding dresses ever!

 

Hyukjae sighs. How is this his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
